


Just Hold My Hand

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [74]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: When the world gets tough, when fear steps in Bucky can always hold your hand





	

Bucky lived in a world of distress, a world of pain, of memories, of fears. He was a man brought to his knees struggling every single time to get back up on his feet and fight again. He fought against nightmares, he fought against memories, against guilt and sorrow and pain and his strength was unbelievable in that regard. Despite everything he kept going, but from the moment you met him you knew he needed support. There is only so long one person can keep going without the help of other people to support them even in the tiniest ways.

That was something you knew personally. Every time you used to be scared to walk out the door, scared of the looks, of the laughs...scared of what people thought of you. What they thought of your large things and your soft stomach and your big arms. You were always so scared...and then you had friends, people who walked beside you and reminded you that you weren’t alone and that if you wanted to you could love yourself and you could say fuck you to everyone else. 

So one day you’d told him. You’d said that you were there if he ever needing anything verbal or otherwise and while there wasn’t much speaking on his part you had gotten the feeling that he understood and that maybe, just maybe he’d take your offer up.

He did.

The first time you’d been on a mission together, you were coming back and you knew he was struggling. Whether with the stuff he’d just done or the memories of what he used to do you weren’t sure. But you could see he was struggling and then he was grabbing your hand in his. Chubby hand in a large firm one and you intertwined your fingers together and held it as tight as possible hoping to ground him to something, to let him know it was okay and that you weren’t going anywhere. 

That wasn’t the last time he’d hold your hand. Bucky would always grab your hand in fear or in anguish, whether you were sitting with him after a nightmare or in a room full of people and his panic levels were high. He always held your hand. There was something comforting about it for him and it went both ways. Holding Bucky’s hand made you feel like you weren’t alone either because you knew that if you ever needed anything Bucky was more than willing to do that for you. 

The two of you helped each other. You were his rock and he was your stone wall. The person that could block everyone out and help you recenter. 


End file.
